Heart Kreuz Chocolates
by Rhov
Summary: Jellal saw her sitting on the bench, blushing, a heart-shaped box in her hands. Was this...for him? Two-shot for Valentine's Day and White Day.
1. Chocolates

_A/N: Based on Hiro Mashima's Valentine's Day picture on his Twitter. I wrote this in 20 minutes immediately after seeing that pictures and posting Erza's tsundere response in Facebook. Hey, come join "Rhov Anion's Minions," a FB group I just started for my writing. Be a minion!  
_

* * *

**Heart Kreuz Chocolates**

a _Fairy Tail _fanfic

by Rhov

Jellal looked around Magnolia's South Gate Park. Erza had told him to meet her here. He pulled his hood down a little lower, worried about being out in public. For Erza to call him out like this, the issue must be serious.

Finally, he saw her sitting on a bench. She wore a short, black, pleated skirt and slightly over-sized beige cardigan. No armor, so he assumed she was not in immediate danger. That was a relief. Jellal walked up to her, glancing around cautiously. Dressed like this, so simple, like any other girl in town, made the redhead blend in more. He hoped the black hoodie he had opted to wear, rather than the suspicious cloak he normally wore when traveling, also made him seem like just another man out for a stroll.

He stopped in front of her bench and looked down at the woman he cared for more deeply than anyone else in his entire life. "I came," he said curtly.

Erza's face was flushed, and he worried if she was actually in a lot of trouble, yet hiding herself with these plain clothes. Her face twisted with anxiety. Perhaps she was being pursued, or blackmailed, or...

She reached behind her. Jellal stiffened, ready to see just what the trouble was. He was prepared to protect her. He knew deep in his heart, he would die for her. She was his reason for still being alive, for surviving and turning his sin into a blessing, helping others to escape the darkness. He had followed the sunset of her red hair through the dark night and back into the crimson dawn, bathed in glorious light and freedom.

Yes, he would do anything for her, because she had done so much to save him.

Yet instead of something threatening, Erza pulled out a small heart-shaped box. It was cutely pink, with a gold bow that had the brand name _Heart Kreuz_ embroidered into it.

In a quiet and gruff voice, she explained, "Heart Kreuz had a special. Buy a box of chocolates and get a free cake. I...I just wanted the cake, so...t-take this."

Jellal stared in silent amazement. Chocolates? Was this a trick? Was there something hidden in the chocolate? Aloud, he asked, "Is this for real?"

Erza turned her face aside as her cheeks went brighter. "It's not like I bought it especially for you or anything. Just take it." She shook the box, rattling the desserts inside.

Shocked, Jellal reached out and took the box. He opened it slowly, and inside were decorative chocolates. He sensed no magic in the candies, nothing evil. They were simple store-bought chocolates.

"You called me out...for this?" he asked, unsure what to think of it.

Erza stood up with an angry gleam to her eyes. "It's stupid, right? Putting you in danger for something as dumb as Valentine's Day. And they're store-bought because I kept messing up when I tried to make my own. What sort of woman am I, who can't even make chocolates? Just take it and go."

Valentine's Day? Was it the fourteenth already? He tended to lose track of days when wandering around Fiore with Meredy.

He saw Erza had turned and was about to leave. He reached out and grabbed her quickly. She spun and lost her balance, falling into his chest.

Jellal held the chocolates up, blocking their faces from the passing pedestrians, then leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. Erza's eyes went huge, and her cheeks turned a whole shade darker.

"I'll enjoy eating them," he whispered, smiling at her adorably shocked expression. "I'll see you on White Day, then."

"Y-...yeah," she stammered. "That is, you don't _have _to. It's not like I..."

"Erza," he cut in, shaking his head at her stubborn pride. "Do I have to kiss you again?"

"What? No!" she yelled. Then she looked around nervously. "We're in public."

"Breaking taboos..." He grabbed the back of her head and forced his lips up against hers once more. "That's what Crime Sorcière is all about. I'll see you soon. Enjoy your cake."

Then he turned quickly and marched off. He tugged his hood back down, not just to shield his face from being recognized, but also to hide the blush and giddy smile that refused to go away. He looked down at the chocolates again, something Erza had put a lot of thought into, so much that she had tried to make her own. Even if they were store-bought, he knew she probably spent hours trying to pick the right box.

He hugged them closer to his chest. Meredy would protest, but he was not about to share these precious Heart Kreuz chocolates with anyone. They were a Valentine's Day gift from the woman he loved, after all.

He would need to get Erza something really wonderful for White Day. What could he possibly get the girl who already had captured his heart and soul?


	2. White Day Wishes

_A/N: I got many requests for a Part Two to the Valentine's Day gift, so here is one for White Day._

* * *

Part 2

**White Day Wishes  
**

Erza knew she should not get her hopes up just because it was White Day. Jellal was a fugitive. There was no way he could simply show up. Plus it seemed like a few people found out she had given him a gift on Valentine's Day, so authorities might be waiting to apprehend him today. She had to be realistic.

Still, she woke up early, showered, shaved her legs carefully, fixed up her scarlet hair, and spritzed on some perfume she almost never wore. Instead of armor, she put on a dress she had recently bought.

Not that she bought this dress purely for White Day or anything! It just happened to be on sale.

However, when she was about to leave Fairy Hills, she first checked the mail. Inside was a letter. Her heart leaped up into her throat. Could it be...?

She pulled it out and saw the handwriting. He had not even bothered to hide his writing, although the return address was to a "Sieg Hart" and the location was all the way in Bosco. Was he not even in Fiore anymore? Still, Erza rushed back to her room and opened the letter.

* * *

_Dear Erza,_

_I hope you are well, and I hope this letter arrives on time. First, let me say that your chocolates were delicious. I enjoyed every single one of them, despite Meredy's pouting demands that I should share._

* * *

"Idiot," Erza laughed, knowing she was blushing already at simply the letter's introduction. "You could have let her have at least one."

She read on, and in her mind she could hear Jellal's velvety voice speaking the words to her as if he was right there in her room, sitting beside her on the couch, with his blue eyes gazing over her body. She was glad to be alone so she could blush like the silly girl she was deep inside all the cold armor plating. However, the next paragraph made her smile sink.

* * *

_Now, I'm afraid I must apologize. With any luck, this has reached you on or before White Day. I sincerely wanted to be there in person. I've been wondering what I could get you for weeks. I even asked Meredy for suggestions since, quite honestly, I've never bought anything for a girl before. I'm really not sure what women like. Pathetic, no?_

_After all of my fretting about the perfect gift, fate played a nasty trick on me. Meredy and I were pursued and forced to flee Fiore. We thought we would only need to stay in Bosco for a week, but while here we've come across a group of people who desperately needed our help. It would defeat all I have worked toward if I abandoned__ these people to what would be a fate worse than death,__ all for something as selfish as my own heart. I want to stay in the light, even if that means I must cast a shadow on my feelings.__ That being said, I can't leave Bosco early enough to make it to Magnolia by March 14th.__ I hope this doesn't darken your heart too much, or I really will have to repent for such a grievous sin._

_So I tried to think what I could send as a White Day gift. Sadly, I can't send anything physical over the kingdom border without risking detection, and if I smuggle anything illegally to you, I could risk you getting in trouble as well. So I'm afraid I must sound foolish and say I send this letter with my love attached. You may have it, if you still want it._

_Still, that's not quite enough. I took something more than chocolates from you on Valentine's Day. I've returned it below, in the area I circled. When I see you again, I will certainly at least give you back equal payment for that other gift, since your lips are far sweeter than any candy._

_(Please don't roll your eyes at that line. Meredy was looking over my shoulder and demanded that I write it. She wouldn't go away until I did. Now I have to finish this letter before she returns.)_

_Have fun on White Day. I would say "I hope you get a lot of gifts" but I have an uncanny urge to punch anyone who might dare give you a gift on this day. I guess a man can't purge all the darkness within him._

_Yours sincerely,_

_...well, you know who I am._

* * *

Erza saw the place at the bottom of the page with a circle. She realized Jellal must have kissed that part of the page...probably something Meredy suggested as well, a way to return the kiss he stole last month.

"You're an idiot, Jellal," she chuckled private. Erza put the letter up to her lips and kissed that spot, leaving behind a faint trace of the lip gloss she wore. "I accept your love and your returned kiss. Just be safe and return to me some day. That's the best gift I could hope for."

* * *

Somewhere in the country of Bosco, Meredy's eyes went wide, and she reached up to touch her lips. At the same time, Jellal blushed and lightly touched his lips as well.

"She got the letter," he whispered.

"The magic I placed on the paper must have worked," Meredy exclaimed. "I wasn't really sure if it would work on paper, or over this distance. The sensory link is only a one-time thing, though."

"That's fine," Jellal said with a smile, tugging his hood down to hide his blushing. "It wouldn't be fair if I felt her kiss more than once."

"I guess that's true...but now I feel like _I've_ been kissed!" Meredy whined.

**End**

* * *

_ADDED NOTE: I even checked Hiro Mashima's Twitter this morning to see if he had anything I could write about, and at the time he didn't. After I had written this, he posted this:  
**t. co/k49XTE70x2**  
_

_Okay...that works too!_


End file.
